Computers have several separate components including floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printed circuit boards (PCBs), and many other components. The components are typically manufactured separately from the computer housing or chassis, and then they are mounted in the computer chassis during final assembly. The chassis may be a floor mounted "tower" unit or a desk-mounted unit. In either case, the chassis may have a slot positioned to receive some components (e.g., a disk drive or CD-ROM drive), or the chassis may have a connector to receive other components (e.g., PCBs). Several components may be coupled to the chassis with a bracket. When the component is a disk drive or a CD-ROM drive, the slot in the chassis receives the bracket to couple the component to the chassis. When the component is a PCB, the bracket may be secured to the chassis using fasteners.
One conventional method for installing a plurality of PCBs in a computer chassis involves attaching a mounting bracket to each PCB and then individually connecting each bracket to the chassis with a threaded fastener. Each threaded fastener passes through an aperture in the bracket and is threaded into a threaded hole in the chassis to clamp the bracket to the chassis and restrict relative motion between the PCB and the chassis. Such a method may be employed by a manufacturer of custom computers to produce computers having various numbers of PCBs.
One drawback with the foregoing approach is that it may be time consuming to individually thread each fastener into its corresponding threaded hole. A further disadvantage is that the fasteners may fall into the spaces between neighboring PCBs and may be difficult to retrieve without damaging the PCBs or removing the PCBs from the chassis. Yet a further disadvantage of the foregoing approach is that a tool, such as a screwdriver or wrench required to install each fastener, may slip and damage the PCB or other components during installation. These drawbacks of individually threading each fastener into a corresponding hole are especially problematic for custom computer manufacturers that manually assemble each computer to order because each computer may have different types of components. As such, individually threading each fastener into each hole requires a significant amount of time that impacts the number of computers that can be assembled.